Damn it
by RetoricalAnswers
Summary: Fenris messes up and hurts Hawke's feelings, again. But her fevered talk makes him realize her feeling for him haven't changed. Now, how to prove he feels the same? fem!Hawke X Fenris


**I do not own Dragon Age 2 in any way, shape, or form.**

Damn mountain.

The snow made his bones ache. Wind stung his eyes and the harsh chill was unforgiving to the elf. But he had to look. He had to find her. He had to.

Hawke and he had fought again. It amazed him how a mage could make him feel a small amount of guilt for his prejudice ways, not that he'd stop believing mages were evil mind you, just that she was different. She had lit his fire for him, and he had responded with that being the only thing magic was good for. He had heard the Chantry saying magic was meant to serve man, not rule him.

And Fenris was a fool to think for a second Hawke would "serve" him.

It was only after she snapped her fingers to cease the flames and slap him did he realize his choice of words had been…wrong.

Now he had followed her, out in this Maker Forsaken weather all the way to Sunder mount, just to apologize.

Damn this woman.

Still, he kept looking.

As the sky grew darker and the snow fell harder, his search became more frantic. Spying a tiny smear of an orange glow, he headed toward a cave that he prayed his Hawke would be in.

Forgetting how numb Fenris's feet were, he trampled the snow and starting to glow a faint blue, Lyrium the only thing between his toes and Frostbite. He ran faster, legs taking long strides and arms gracefully gliding through the frozen air as it whipped his hair back and burned his eyes. His heart beat faster when he saw that indeed the orange glow was a fire, and there was a dark shape near it. As he drew even closer, he saw the spots of red in the snow.

Her scent mixed with blood filled his nose like an angry vengeance, scolding him for stupidity.

_Fool. Fool, fool, fool! Venhedis, Hawke! Stand up and strike me!_

But as he stood there, gazing at the barely breathing woman who held her robes closely around her, he knew at best she would gaze pitifully at him. He dropped to his knees and took her face in his hand, noticing her respond well to his cold touch. Her face burned and sweat slicked her hair around her eyes and neck. Her breathing was ragged and he realized the obvious… she was sick.

_I was out for a stroll, hoping to get some fresh air and maybe feel better._

He was an idiot.

_Well, I wanted someone to take care of me and you were closest. I could leave, if you rather not feed a stray._

She had come earlier for this.

_Well fine, here, let me get that for you. Fire reminds me of that night-_

She had been asking for his help… and he had only said…

_Well, at least magic is good for __**something.**_

Fool.

"Hawke, get up."

She shivered violently and cracked her eyes open. Fenris easily saw how watery and red they looked, and only then did he truly see how pale she was. Without thinking, he swept her in his arms and held her close. Ignoring her hoarse voice as she chimed her protests. He held her tight and was about to run back to the city or Dalish camp when something smashed behind him. As he spun around, the elf looked horrified at the blocked entrance. Hawke whimpered.

Well…damn it.

"_Venhedis."_

"Put….me down…. I can break…"

"Hush. You're too weak."

The smell of blood made him take a closer look at her. The side of her thin robe was a deep scarlet color. Immediately he set her down. The blocked cave made the fire warm the cave a little more effectively, yet Hawke would not cease to shiver. The absence if his body heat made her whimper and the tear he made in her robe did not help.

He ripped it from the bottom hem to just above her hip. A deep gash cut into her waist and he had to choke back a gasp. The cold was slowing the bleeding, but even so… He touched the pink skin around the wound and was relieved to hear the hiss of pain from the woman. If she could feel, it was good. Her bag she took everywhere lay on the other side of the fire. He snatched it through the flames, not wasting time walking around to get it. Fenris tore it open with ease and grabbed the tan colored bandages. He held them close, judging how thick they were and how many he'd need. A snort of laughter came when Hawke saw them.

"You're going….to help…with breast bands?" Her laugher was cut short as she winced and cried out in pain. "Damn spiders…"

"Spiders?" Glancing, he saw the fire was burning legs from the giant cave spiders that were infested in every single cave they've ever been in. Burnt corpses were aligned against the cave's back wall. He yanked an elf root from her shredded pack and peeled it with his armor. One of those spiders was poisonous. After peeling the tanned skin, he held the reddish root to her. She took it carefully and chewed a small piece.

"Thank you."

Her voice sounded so meek. She may have had a slight cold and wanted to be taken care of by him. But the way he acted, she had run out into a blizzard and got wounded. The elf could only imagine what she felt right now, but the elf root should ease the pain. He smashed the skins into a thick paste and rubbed the balm onto her open wound, ignoring her cried at the pain his pressure brought.

"Feel better?" His own voice was even. She offered a half smile and nodded. He let his face darken and his eyes glare at her. "_Good. _I would _**hate**_for something to happen to you because you _**decide to go out on a mountain instead of throw your tantrum at home where it was **__**safe."**_

Hawke lowered her eyes like a child being scolded. But Fenris was only starting his rant.

"Why didn't you go to the mage? Either mage? Why not go with that abomination you so openly flirt with? I'm sure he could wave his hand and cure you promptly, but he would probably make some excuse to keep you there longer!"

"Openly flirt—"

"Yes, openly flirt! Do you have any idea what that does to me-" he took a sharp intake of air. Hawke was starting to tear up. Her hand flew to her face to still the unshed tears, but a few escaped and rolled down her cheeks.

Damn it.

He sighed and spoke again, calmer this time.

"Hawke, you do not deserve my anger. I am only…" Hawke smiled as he scrunched his nose up, trying to find the words. He gave up and just sighed quietly. Scanning the cave, he saw it wasn't like the ones they usually traveled. It ended where the spider corpses were piled up, and the cave's entrance was completely covered by snow. There was no alternative exit, only where it was blocked. Cursing quietly, he felt the walls of the cavern. It was slick with ice and blood. Turning toward the snowed in entrance, he knew he could faze through it. But not with Hawke. And he'll be damned for leaving the sickly wounded mage to herself again. Cursing, he threw his fist against the snow.

"I flirt with a lot of people…" Her voice sounded scratchy, but he heard her very clearly. Turning to face her, he saw her gazing mournfully into the fire. "Because I see things I'd like to be involved with romantically in them. Sebastian's sense of loyalty, Merrill's clueless nature, Isabela's wit, and Ander's…." She blushed, making the elf feel a whole new rage. Before he could speak, however, she continued. "Ander's has a soft heart and romantic ideas. And a tender touch." She sighed, almost dreamily, drawing her robes closer around her shivering body.

"So you'd be with any of them?"

"No. I don't love any of them."

"I…am confused…"

She laughed. "Clueless."

"What?"

"Nothing."

He gave her a curious look, considering her for a moment. Her face was pale as the snow and her lips had an unhealthy purple hue to them. He briefly wondered if they were as cold as they looked. Slumping against the wall while she sat curled up by the fire; he looked at the frozen ceiling in a complete loss. What were they going to do, wait for the storm to stop so he could dig them out? Or until Hawke had the energy to caste a fireball at the snow? He ran his hand through his hair, blowing a few loose strands from his face. She needed to get warm before anything, and he hadn't brought any blankets. And he just tore her already thin robe.

Damn it.

Without thinking, he had moved over to her, swept her up, sat crossed legged, and placed her gently in his lap, careful to avoid eye contact. Her startled yelp of surprise made his eyebrow twitch. But instead of fighting him, she relaxed again and pressed her face against his chest. His arms encircled her shoulders and under her knees, and he hugged her tight. Hawke reached out her hand and touched his chest softly.

"You….you're not wearing a breastplate… or gloves…. Or shoes…."

"Hawke, I never wear shoes."

He chuckled slightly when he saw her _I know that _smirk. Readjusting them so he sat more comfortably and nearer the fire, he spoke again.

"I am sorry for offending you. You know my history and feelings about magic, but I was wrong to be spiteful toward you. Especially in your…condition…" He held her tightly, and she nuzzled his chest. "Hawke don't _do _that, please."

"Why not? You're warm and muscular." She tucked her hands under his black undershirt and wrapped her arms around his torso, making him give a mild spew of laughter.

"I said _don't!"_ He protested, a scowl on his face. Hawke stared at him in disbelief, and gave a coughing laugh into his tunic.

"Fen-Fenris…you're… you're _ticklish?"_

"I swear to the Maker I will dump you out of my arms so fast if you—"

His threat was cut short by her soft giggle in his chest. Her fingers locked themselves around his waist and showed no signs of anymore teasing. But her voice was both hoarse and coy.

"No you won't, because you feel guilty…" A trace of sadness was in there too, but he knew how hard she was trying to cover it up. Something warm was touching his abs and dripping down, and Fenris felt like an idiot again.

"You're hurt Hawke, don't laugh. Or move. Just try to get enough energy to heal yourself for now."

She gave an agreeing moan into his abdomen and he laced his arms around her protectively.

"Tender touch…" She murmured, nestling herself closer to his warm embrace. Even if it was to protect her from frostbite, she couldn't help liking it more than she should. "And moody…"

"Hawke?" Fenris questioned.

She gave a big yawn before she continued, and he rubbed his hand over her arms to sooth her.

"A little humor…a little serious… _lots_ of passion…"

His grip tightened on her. He didn't want to hear about Anders right now. It wasn't Anders here trying to help her. True, Anders would be doing a better job, but that was beside the point.

"Protective…handsome… the intense gaze…a big….heart," She started to nod off. "The glowing…"

"Enough," Fenris whispered harshly.

In a sleep inducing slur, she mumbled almost inaudibly, "That's…why I love… _you."_

Needless to say, he did not sleep that night.

When dawn came, the snow was a wall of ice. More like sludge than anything, when Hawke was done with it. She had healed her side and the elfroot had stopped the poison. She'd still have to see Anders and get proper attention, but for now she was able to move and fight.

"Strong," commented Fenris, as the icy wall turned into a frozen mess. One they could maneuver through, at least.

"Thank you," She smiled, and then started to fall to the ground. Fenris caught her in enough time, however, so she did not connect with the ground.

"And sometimes, a little weak." He smirked, and she responded by running her fingers along his sides. After a short laugh, he promptly dropped her to the snow and glared at the woman.

"Hey!" She complained, as she dusted the snow from her tattered robes. Orana would not like it in the least, and she'd have plenty of explaining to do about the blood.

"Coy, and stubborn," He chuckled as Hawke chased him, a burning blush on her face. "Oh? Has your fever returned?" His teasing made her all the more flustered.

"I had a fever, I knew not what I spoke!" she fumed, but he knew better.

"Hawke, you never speak idle nonsense with a serious tone."

She responded by hurling a snowball at his face. Which, she was proud to say, hit him dead on. He whipped it away, sputtering the snow out of his mouth.

"Well I thought…I was with my… Mabari…" she lied lamely. Fenris stopped shaking the snow from his hair and gave her a thoughtful look. Then, staring at her intensely under his furrowed brow, he slowly walked toward her. Her blush turned an almost unhealthy shade of red as he stood, mere inches from her face. She could feel his hot breath on her lips and, should she move just a centimeter, their noses would be touching.

"Does your Mabari glow, Hawke?" His voice was thick and heavy, almost alluring. She racked her brain for a quick answer.

"Well, he glows with pride?" He chuckled, but did not increase their space.

"Tell me," He said almost darkly, "Why do you not step back?"

"I… um… I'm not in any danger, and you wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't…what?" He daringly placed his hands on the small of her back, now denying any retreat she may have been planning. His warm hands made her shiver, realizing just how cold she was.

"Do not tease me," she snapped back to her senses, a scowl on her face. He smiled warmly.

"Feisty, beautiful, alluring…" He spoke each word as if naming a fine wine. "Trusting, kind, and always a little cautious."

"Fenri-"

"Loyal," he brought his mouth a bit closer to her's, and he could almost feel her soft lips. "And mine."

When their lips finally did touch, she couldn't help it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer to her. His warm arms encircled her waist tenderly, careful of her freshly healed wound. As their eyes opened and their senses returned, it was Hawke who broke their silence.

"What about your memories?"

"I will deal with it, for you. It won't be easy. I'll need your…help." He averted his eyes in embarrassment.

"Will you stay this time?"

"If it will keep you out of a snow storm, yes."

"And if I light a fire with _magic_?"

He fought the urge to roll his eyes. "I will light it for you. If you do it, I will be grateful."

"And if I'm cold?"

"Hawke," he growled. "Please do not make me state the obvious."

"Good." She hugged him tightly. He, not for the first time, swept her off her feet, and carried her in his strong, bare arms. She responded with a giggle, and brushed her finger tips along his ribs. He tried so hard not to laugh. "At least I learned you're ticklish." She winked.

_Damn it._

…

..

.

**Well, there's my one shot ^.^ I hope you all enjoyed it. I wished Fenris had fluffy moments like this, but then again, its kinda sexy he doesn't. I'm torn. Anyway review/favorite/whatever. Remember, I love you all!**

**~Eddie**


End file.
